This invention relates to the formation of silicone core-shell or gel particles that can be used encapsulate actives.
In personal care formulations it has become desirable to use low viscosity silicones to impart a number of benefits to the formulation. However, because of the addition of the low viscosity silicone, there must be additionally added a thickener to the personal care formulation. Certain silicone polymers have found utility as the thickening agent because they can be used in the quantities necessary to thicken the composition without degrading the properties of the personal care formulation. Typically, the silicone polymer and low viscosity silicone are combined to form a paste. This paste can then be used in the personal care formulation. Such silicone polymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,169 to Kuwata et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,116 to Kilgour et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,487 to Schulz, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,108 to Zhang and U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,657 to Lin et al.
This invention relates to the formation of silicone core-shell or gel particles that can be used to encapsulate actives. The resulting encapsulated actives can be used in personal care formulations.
This invention relates to the formation of silicone core-shell or gel particles that can be used encapsulate actives. The silicone particles are produced by emulsifying and reacting a composition comprising
(I) a siloxane oligomer or polymer having units of 
xe2x80x83where Y independently is
O (oxygen radicals);
Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group with 1 to 30 C atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 15 carbon atoms, an alkaryl group having 6 to 15 carbon atoms, and an aralkyl group having 6 to 15 carbon atoms;
Z is selected from epoxy-functional groups, chlorohydrin functional groups, or mixtures thereof;
Zxe2x80x2 is a functional group that react with epoxy-functional groups or chiorohydrin functional groups (i.e. amine, hydroxyl); and
F is a functional group other than Z or Zxe2x80x2,
with the proviso that at least 50 mol % of the Y groups in the siloxane are Rxe2x80x2, preferably methyl and there are at least two Z and/or Zxe2x80x2 groups in the siloxane;
(II) a crosslinker wherein said crosslinker contains Z and/or Zxe2x80x2 groups with the proviso that when Y in siloxane (I) contains Z groups, the crosslinker contains Zxe2x80x2 groups; when Y in siloxane (I) contains Zxe2x80x2 groups, the crosslinker contains Z groups; and when Y in siloxane (I) contains Z and Zxe2x80x2 groups, the crosslinker contains Z groups, Zxe2x80x2 groups or both;
(III) at least one emulsion liquid;
(IV) a surfactant; and
(V) and active ingredient.
The core-shell and gel particles produced by this method are useful in the encapsulation of actives. The encapsulated actives are useful in personal care products, textiles, auto care products, and laundry products for the delivery of active ingredients.